Known in the art is to provide side airbag systems with an integrated headrest. Such side airbag systems are known primarily for semi-convertibles, in which the structural design precludes any roof frames for the attachment and integration of separate headrest systems.
Also known in the art is to accommodate a side airbag laterally in a backrest of a front vehicle seat. However, installation conditions only make it possible to realize a head protection chamber of limited size. The protective potential is here usually designed for a barrier penetrating at a right angle, and for people of average size (50% dummy). Outside of this size window, this type of side airbag represents only a compromise, especially in a semi-convertible. In addition, the protective effect is diminished once the vehicle passenger leaves the normal seated position, for example when bending forward. In vehicles with a closed vehicle cabin, a separate head protector is attached to the roof pillar. While this head protector offers optimal protection given its conception and integration in the lateral roof area, it is extremely expensive, so that such systems are incorporated in only a handful of motor vehicles. In addition, the following prior art is known.
DE 10 2005 050 935 A1 describes a side impact protection device in a motor vehicle with an airbag having two chambers, which are arranged in the lateral paneling of a motor vehicle door or in a seatback. In the deployed condition, the first chamber covers a window section at least partially, in particular a majority of the window section, and extends above and below the window parapet of a vehicle door, and the second chamber extends only in the thorax area between the vehicle passenger and motor vehicle structure. The first chamber has pipes aligned in a vertical direction to increase stiffness.
DE 10 2004 031 865 A1 describes a side airbag module for a vehicle seat having a rebound strap to control the airbag during the deployment process.
At least one object of the invention is to provide a side airbag system of the kind mentioned at the outset with the simplest possible design that saves on installation space, and offers an expanded head protection potential. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.